


Late Night

by crazymichaelis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hot, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymichaelis/pseuds/crazymichaelis
Summary: — Eren Jaeger, certo? — Era um homem, baixo, porém isso não mudava o fato de que tinha uma aura extremamente dominadora, com um corpo bem formado e definido, isso era perceptível mesmo por cima de suas roupas. Em relação aos olhos, eu não tinha palavras para descrevê-los, eram de um tom cinzento — nunca tinha visto olhos dessa cor — mas ao mesmo tempo refletiam uma cor azul, era algo único.— Eh... Sim, sou eu. — Incerteza presente na minha voz. — Ótimo. Então comecemos. — O estranho, nem tão estranho assim, provavelmente o Rivaille, começou a me beijar de uma maneira completamente bruta, inclinando minha cabeça para trás, logo em seguida foi enfiando sua língua em minha boca, e confesso que gostei disso.Provavelmente não teria aceitado isso se estivesse sóbrio
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Late Night

— Eren! Amor da minha vida, razão do meu viver, meu tudo, meu melhor amigo! — Eu podia sentir o cheiro de bebida vindo dela, claramente bêbada. 

— Eu sou seu único melhor amigo...

— Hahaha! — Gargalhava alto. — Isso é apenas um detalhe, venha cá. — Hanji batia freneticamente a mão no espaço disponível na cama. — Eu preciso muuuito da sua ajuda, tipo, muito. — Quando ela pedia algo, era sempre um absurdo, geralmente envolvia algo que tinha relação com a "anatomia do corpo masculino", mas isso pra mim não passa de desculpas baratas.

— Nah Hanji, nem vem, já não basta a última vez que você me drogou com um afrodisíaco. E você está alterada.

— Corrigindo, eu ESTAVA bêbada, me sinto mais sóbria agora. — Disse dando um grande ênfase quando disse "estava", mas ela estava soluçando, então sem credibilidade esse argumento. — E não! Eu juro que você vai gostar, é sério. Talvez, mas só talvez, eu tenha apostado com o pessoal, Reiner, Erwin, você sabe, e TALVEZ eu tenha perdido.

— E... — Não entendia aonde ela estava querendo chegar. 

— Mas antes de apostar estávamos falando sobre você. 

Com dúvida estampada em minha face, lhe perguntei: — Não, espera, onde eu entro nisso?

— Então, você não entra em lugar nenhum, na verdade, alguém vai ter que entrar em você. — Tá, tem algo muito errado aqui, e ela claramente está embriagada.

— A gente tava falando sobre como você, um gato de pele morena, olhos verdes, sedutor, está encalhado. Sem ninguém. Mas eu sou sua fiel amiga, e fiquei do seu lado, mas eles eram a maioria, sabe? Então nós apostamos.

— Apostaram o quê exatamente? — Ok, aquilo definitivamente não estava indo para o melhor caminho. 

— Seu buraco. — Disse com a maior simplicidade do mundo. 

— Perdão? 

— Ah, você sabe! Eu falei: "O Eren consegue pegar quem ele quiser, ele é lindo, ele só não quer agora." Aí, eles discordaram. O que importa é que no final nós acabamos apostando, eu disse que você por sinal faria sexo hoje, eles riram e negaram, e então apostamos, eles acham que você não vai transar hoje.

— Mas eu realmente não vou, e você, vai perder dinheiro a toa. — Balançava a cabeça e seu indicador freneticamente em um sinal de negação. 

— Nananinanão! Eu preciso da sua ajuda Erenzito, você sabe que todo dinheiro é importante pra mim, eu tenho as pesquisas... Vai, por favor, e isso só aconteceu por que eu te defendi! É só uma transa, e eu vou ficar te devendo essa.

Confesso que faz um bom tempo que não me divirto, a universidade me consome, acho que não pode ser tão ruim assim, e a Hanji ainda vai ficar me devendo uma, é, não me parece uma má ideia. E provavelmente eu só aceitei essa ideia devido ao copo de cerveja que Hanji me ofereceu quando chegou, deveria ter desconfiado de suas intenções ocultas.

— Ok, mas não é como se eu tivesse alguém com quem transar. 

Dando de ombros, disse: — Ah, não se preocupe com isso, bebê, eu já providenciei. — Ela se levantou, esticou os braços e se espreguiçou.

— Como assim?! E se eu dissesse não? — Estava surpreso com o poder de persuasão que Hanji tinha sobre mim. 

— Eu sabia que você não negaria, eu te conheço, sabe aqueles aplicativos que você contrata alguém? Então, já está tudo pronto, aproveite. Ah sim, Rivaille, 26 anos, e deve ser a única pessoa que vai bater na sua porta, considerando o horário. Um dominante bem requisitado no aplicativo. Por sinal essa é a sua bio. — Virou o celular em minha direção.

"Quero alguém com uma ar dominador, que me faça ficar de quatro somente com o olhar, que me xingue, bata, humilhe. Não pegue leve, quero um dominante para dominar a fera que eu sou."

— Que nojo, Hanji, que brega, argh. Sério, que vergonha, surpreso de como você conseguiu contratrar alguém, eu não aceitaria uma pessoa com uma bio dessas, isso passa o limite de broxante, "dominar a fera que eu sou", sério?! E me mostra uma foto dele pelo menos, e por qual motivo um Dom?

— Não seja tão chatinho. — Fez um bico em seus lábios. — E é simples, o pessoal precisa saber que você teve uma boa noite, se não, como fica meu dinheiro? E você não precisa de uma foto, se surpreenda, bem, agora eu tenho que ir, bye bye. — Disse enquanto saia rapidamente pela porta.

Por que eu ainda sou amigo dela? Céus... Ou melhor, inferno. E agora, o que eu faria? Que tipo de pessoa aposta sobre as transas de alguém? Somente Hanji Zoë. Sou interrompido de meus pensamentos pelo som de batidas na minha porta.

— Já vai! — Falei enquanto caminhava em direção a porta. Ao abrir a porta dou de cara com a louca.

— Hehe, Eren, esqueci meu celular. — Passava a mão em seus cabelos. Entrou e foi rapidamente até a cama para pegar o aparelho. — Agora sim eu vou, brinque muito. — Apenas reviro meu olhos, respondê-la em nada iria adiantar, sem contar que ela já estava longe. Estava prestes a sentar no sofá para ver televisão quando novamente batem na minha porta.

— O que você esqueceu agora?! — Exclamei em voz alta para que ela me ouvisse, mas para a minha surpresa não era ela.

— Eren Jaeger, certo? — Era um homem, baixo, porém isso não mudava o fato de que tinha uma aura extremamente dominadora, com um corpo bem formado e definido, isso era perceptível mesmo por cima de suas roupas, tinha o rosto um pouco arredondado acima, enquanto seu queixo o deixa mais fino, tendo certo charme quando unido aos demais traços. Os cabelos são em uma coloração negra, os quais também são lisos e curtos em um corte, digamos que, peculiar, consistindo em um cabelo repicado em linha reta, chegando acima da orelha, sendo partidos no meio, enquanto na superfície inferior é raspado. Em relação aos olhos, eu não tinha palavras para descrevê-los, eram de um tom cinzento — nunca tinha visto olhos dessa cor — mas ao mesmo tempo refletiam uma cor azul, era algo único. Tinha uma mochila preta nas mãos, mas não dei a mínima pra esse detalhe.

— Eh... Sim, sou eu. — Incerteza presente na minha voz. — Ótimo. Então comecemos. — O estranho, nem tão estranho assim, provavelmente é o tal do Rovaille, começou a me beijar de uma maneira completamente bruta, inclinou minha cabeça para trás e logo em seguida foi enfiando sua língua em minha boca, e confesso que gostei disso.

Provavelmente não teria aceitado isso se estivesse sóbrio.

— E-Ei! Espera aí, não acha que está indo rápido demais? — Dei um leve empurrão, que não o fez se mover um centímetro sequer.

— Tsc, não gosto de enrolação. — Ele carregava um expressão impaciente na face. 

— Você é o Rivaille?

— Sim, eu sou, vamos começar logo isso.

Novamente ele se aproxima de mim, puxa meus cabelos e quando abri a boca para soltar um gritinho ele enfiou sua língua. Me esforçava para tentar acompanhar seu ritmo, mas era em vão, ele explorava cada canto da minha boca, chupava minha língua, causando barulhos eróticos e molhados, um rastro de saliva escorria pelo canto da minha boca, eu sentia o ar faltar em meus pulmões, com a mão esquerda puxava seus fios de cabelos e arranhava sua nuca. Em algum momento sua destra desceu até minha bunda, apertando-a e fazendo movimentos circulares perto de minha entrada, sua boca agora passeava por meu pescoço, para não ficar atrás, curvei minha cabeça e enterrei-a em seu peito, dando beijos e deixando um rastro, Rivaille dava leves mordicadas, que me dava arrepios, vendo o efeito que me causava ele aumentou a intensidade das mordidas, deixando vários chupões, foi até a minha orelha e deu uma forte mordida.

— A-ah...! — Deixei escapar um som de minha boca.

— Você tem um gemido tão bom, deixe-me ouvir mais. — Sussurrou rente ao meu ouvido, sua voz, baixa e grave era sedutora, pude sentir um leve hálito de menta. Lambeu os lábios, estava um pouco suado e seus cabelos caiam sobre sua testa, por isso ele passou seus dedos, os jogando para trás. E tenho que admitir que aquilo foi sexy, ele era sexy.

Em um movimento abrupto, me pegara no colo e foi em direção ao quarto, que provavelmente tinha visto pelo fato da porta estar aberta. Por causa da aproximadade pude sentir um cheiro muito bom exalando de seu corpo, tinha um toque almiscarado, talvez amadeirado? Era um aroma um tanto quanto rústico. Sem que eu esperasse ele me jogar bruscamente na cama, e começa a tirar sua roupa, mais especificamente a camisa social, uma calça colada que ressaltava suas belas e fartas coxas e botas, todo o conjunto na cor preta, exceto pela sua box — a qual ele não retirou — que era vinho.

— Tire as roupas. — Mandou, talvez ele tenha pedido, mas não ficou claro no tom de voz que ele usou, não que eu me incomode, pelo contrário, sentia falta de ser dominado assim. Não demorei muito e comecei a me despir — ainda em cima da cama — tirando minha camisa de manga e a calça de moletom, ficando somente com a cueca.

Se aproximou da cama e ficou sobre mim, mas sem jogar seu peso.

— Até onde eu posso ir? — Me perguntou. 

— Até onde você quiser, me surpreenda. — Rivaille apenas deu um sorriso de canto.

Uniu nossos corpos e levou sua boca até meus mamilos. Passou a língua em um deles, o lambendo e rodeando, dava leves mordidinhas, até que começou a chupá-lo, com a sua mão passava seus dedos no outro, pressionando-o e dando beliscões, eu sentia que podia gozar só com aquilo. Inverti as posições, ficando por cima dele, olhou-me com uma cara confusa.

— Acho que você também merece um pouco de atenção. — Foi a minha vez de sussurar em seu ouvido, fiz questão de carregar o meu sotaque alemão, que o deixou arrepiado. Iniciei no seu pescoço, mordendo fortemente a área, deixando roxos e marcas de dentes, logo em seguida fui descendo, fazendo uma trilha até o cós da cueca, repetia os movimentos, sem nunca realmente chegar "lá", com minha destra brincava com seu membro coberto, deslizava minha mão pela área, apertando lentamente toda a sua extensão, principalmente perto da ponta, um pouco de pré-gozo manchava sua box. Sua cara expressava o quão angustiado ele estava, então sem mais delongas dei o que ele tanto queria. Novamente aproximei minha boca perto do cós da cueca, o qual eu vagarosamente puxei com meus dentes, era extremamente excitante torturá-lo, seu membro pulou para fora da peça de roupa, era grande e rosado, e estava completamente duro, até ressaltava suas veias. Dei-lhe um selinho antes de envolver minha destra em seu pênis, mantendo-a firme, e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, bombeado seu falo, até que de repente Rivaille segura fortemente minha cabeça e me puxa rapidamente para cima, dando um puxão em meus fios, o que me arrancou um gemido.

— H-Hum... — Deu um leve gemido sôfrego. — Seja um bom garoto e não demore, certo?

— Será que eu devo ser um bom garoto? — Dei um leve assopro na ponta do seu membro e passei a ponta da minha língua.

— E você sabe o que acontece com meninos maus? — Me perguntou em um fio de voz.

— Não, mas gostaria muito de saber. — Um sorriso malicioso brotou em meus lábios.

Rivaille se levantou e foi em direção a sala, segundos depois ele voltou com a mochilas em mãos. Ele a abriu e finalmente descobri a sua finalidade, de lá ele retirou: uma venda e lubrificante, deveria ter mais coisas lá dentro, mas ele não pegou.

Veio se aproximando lentamente de mim.

— Você disse que eu poderia fazer tudo, certo? Espero que não mude de ideia.

Passou a venda pelo meu rosto, eu tinha a sensação que meus outros quatro sentidos estavam mais sensíveis, possivelmente pela perda temporária da visão. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, eu sentia tudo numa intensidade enorme. Pude sentir algo tocando em meu rosto, próximo de meus lábios, era grande e duro, tinha uma ideia concreta do que era.

— Agora chupe! — Seu tom de voz era extremamente dominante, então obedecendo-o fiz o que me foi mandado.

Um fino rastro de saliva escorria pelo canto de minha boca, seus toques em minha pele pareciam brasa, naquela altura tudo me excitava.

— Eu adoraria ser sua cadelinha, adoraria ainda mais ver o cinto em uso...

Novamente aproximei minha boca de seu pênis, retomando àquilo que tinha sido interrompido. Fiz um breve movimento de vai e vem, que foi realizado de maneira lenta, apenas para provocá-lo. Coloquei minha língua para fora e lambi toda a extensão de seu pênis, dando uma atenção especial a sua glande, a qual eu coloquei em minha boca e chupei, para logo em seguida assoprar, causando arrepios nele. Vendo que ele queria aquilo logo, finalmente coloquei seu falo em minha boca, que por ser grande não coube tudo, me fazendo masturbar a parte que não deu. Envolvi meus dentes com os lábios para não machucá-lo, e comecei o movivento de vai e vem — dessa vez com a boca — sentia seu pau tocar no fundo da minha garganta, me fazendo revirar os olhos de prazer. Sons eróticos ecoavam pelo lugar. Em determinado momento, parei de usar minha boca e fui em direção as suas bolas, as quais também chupei enquanto masturbava seu falo. Ao retornar para o prato principal, pude sentir o gosto de seu pré-gozo, indicando que ele iria gozar logo. Inconscientemente ele estocava em minha boca, fazendo com que pequenas lágrimas se formassem, mas que eram paradas pelo tecido da venda. Tirei seu membro de minha boca apenas para dizer:

— G-Goza na minha cara. — Rivaille prontamente atendeu meu pedido, colocando rapidamente seu pau em minha boca e dando mais alguma estocadas antes de se desfazer em minha face. Com meu pedido sendo atendido pude sentir sua porra sujando meu rosto, fazendo com que eu lambesse os cantos da minha boca, e passar a mão em minha face, na tentativa inútil de limpar. Apenas para provocá-lo, passei meu indicador sobre sua porra e começei a chupar, fazendo propositalmente barulhos altos e sem parar de encarar. Tinha um gosto estranho, porém bom, poderia fazer aquilo mais vezes.

— Guarde suas lágrimas para quando eu arrombar você — Proferiu com rouquidão. Em algum momento ele tirara minha venda, e vendo meus olhos úmidos, deduziu que eu estava a chorar. — Você fica tão bonito com minha porra no seu rostinho. — Falou com a respiração descompassada. — Agora é minha vez de brincar. — Vamos fazer assim, eu vou te fuder três vezes seguidas. — Juntou nossos corpos, permanecendo entre minhas pernas. — E você vai contar essas três estocadas, mas está proibido de soltar um gemido sequer, nem ao menos arfar, estamos entendidos?

— Heh, e o que acontece se eu gemer? — Dei um sorriso provocador — Gosto de ser um menino desobediente.

— Não questione. — Acariciou o canto de meus lábios. — Eu quero ouvir só os números saírem de sua boca. Conte pra mim, putinha. Mas antes...

Me deixou de quatro na cama e pegou o lubrificante que o mesmo tinha deixado no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Abriu o frasco e espalhou uma quantidade generosa em seu pau e em seus dedos, os quais ele sem dó nenhuma, enfiou em meu orifício, dois de uma vez só. Sem me dar um tempo, começou a mover, fazia movimentos de tesoura e tentava me preparar ao máximo, porém eu já estava ficando impaciente, vendo isso ele retirou seus dedos e começou.

Ele deu sua primeira estocada, que foi lenta, porém forte e certeira em meu ponto mágico, fazendo com que eu mordesse fortemente os lábios para que não gemesse nem arfasse. Porém era uma tarefa difícil, seu pau grande e grosso que me preenchia totalmente, a sensação dele se movimentando dentro de mim, tudo tornava uma tarefa extremamente complicada. Sem contar a brutalidade dele ter entrado de uma só vez, mas eu gostava disso, me fazia gemer como a putinha que eu era, mas eu não podia realizar tal ação.

— U-Um. — Contei com certa dificuldade. Mais uma estocada, ainda mais forte que primeira. Ah, aquilo estava sendo muito torturante. E o tapa que dera em minha nádega? Com certeza iria deixar a marca de sua mão, não que eu estivesse reclamando.

— Do...Dois. — Falei pausadamente, quase arfando, meus lábios com certeza ficariam vermelhos e inchados. Mas eu gostava disso...

Me deu um sorriso malicioso antes de dar a última estocada, e céus. Colocou ambas as mãos ao redor de minhas nádegas — onde deu mais um tapa antes — e estocou, levando meu quadril em direção ao seu pau, fazendo um alto barulho pelo quarto, e acertou meu ponto mágico em cheio, eu não aguentei, e gemi. Gemi alto, foi mais um grito. Ele me soltou repentinamente e eu me perguntei o que iria acontecer.

— O-Oh, faltou somente um número, você não vai fazer nada comigo, certo? — Falei isso, mas na verdade estava ansioso para ver o que ia acontecer.

Ele respirava arquejante, me olhando com perversidade. Eu sabia que ele não deixaria passar. — Cala a porra da boca. — Saiu de cima de mim sem tirar o olhar. — De quatro, agora. — Ordenou, assim me fazendo obedecê-lo. De forma bruta, introduziu novamente meu pau, mas desta vez, não fez mais nenhum movimento, ficando parado dentro do mim. — Você não fez como eu mandei. — Segurou em meu pescoço, apertando-o. — Não sente vergonha?

Acertou fortemente sua coxa com a cinta, tendo como consequência um gemido meu, que saiu com dificuldade por conta do aperto que ele fazia em minha garganta. Aquilo era muito bom. — Você é a puta de quem? — Sem obter resposta, apertou mais, com a intenção de enforcar-me, obviamente reconhecendo seus limites.

— Vou perguntar de novo. — Me acertou novamente com o cinto. — Você é a puta de quem?

— W-Waa! — Gemia sem pudor. — S-Sua puta! Eu sou a sua cadelinha!

Pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, fazendo uma pequena trilha, podia sentir meus pulmões ardendo e implorando por ar, mas parecia que isso me excitava mais, não me lembrava de ser tão masoquista assim. Meu pescoço com certeza ficaria com a marca roxa de sua mão.

— Eu fui um menino mau, eu mereço ser castigado...

Seu membro dentro de mim me enlouquecia, eu queria tanto que ele me fudesse loucamente, mas não parecia ser o caso. Inconscientemente rebolei, procurando mais contato com seu membro, o que não foi uma escolha certa. Só pude sentir seu cinto indo em direção a minha coxa, me arrancando um grito.

— H-Hum! P-Por favor! Me fode logo… — Impinei ainda mais minha bunda, encostando totalmente minha cara no colchão da cama, mas acabei recebendo mais um tapa. — Rivaille, eu quero sentir seu pau entrando e saindo de mim. — Implorei sem vergonha nenhuma para ser fodido, provavelmente mais tarde estaria morrendo de vergonha, mas não agora. Eu queria gozar, queria ser fudido com força por ele, queria sentir mais de seus tapas, que ele me xingasse mais. Eu necessitava dele. Mas antes que eu percebesse havia gozado, seus estímulos causaram isso. Acabei fazendo um lambança, e tinha certeza que teria mais motivos para ser punido.

— Tão apertado... Tão.. — Ele disse em pouco som, mas o suficiente para ser escutado. Ao ver a bagunça que eu tinha feito nos lençóis, ele disse — Eu não lembro de ter dito que você podia fazer isso. — Retirou seu pau de meu interior, o que definitivamente foi uma tortura para mim. — Apenas goze quando eu mandar. — Introduziu novamente seu membro – Por enquanto, não quero ouvir gemidos. — Começou com leves estocadas, acelerando com o tempo. Para dificultar as coisas, estimulava meu pau, alternando o movimento. Aumentava a força, querendo cada vez ir mais fundo. Ele estava tão necessitado quanto eu. O barulho dos corpos se chocando deixava o clima mais quente. Com a cabeça próxima de minhas costas, mordeu forte o local.

— Você é uma vagabunda. — Proferiu rouco, sem pensar muito no que dizia. — Minha vagabunda. — A essa altura eu já não pensava em mais nada, minha mente estava completamente em branco, apenas seu nome e palavras desconexas saiam de minha boca. — A-Ah! R-Rivaille! — Acertou em cheio minha próstata, a qual passou a surrar. 

— L-Levi… Esse é o meu nome verdadeiro. — Falava entre gemidos baixos e roucos, e arfadas violentas.

Eu iria enlouquecer, con tantos estímulos assim, eu sentia que estava novamente prestes a gozar. — D-Deix… Eu… G-goz… — Tentei formar uma frase, porém em vão, mas esperava que ele tivesse entendido e que realizasse meu pedido.

— O que você quer? Uh? — Apertou com força meu falo. — Eu não entendo, pode repetir? — Ele entendia o que eu queria, apenas queria que eu sofresse mais. Apertava com força minhas pálpebras, me dedicando a não ceder.

— Me deixe gozar…

– Você é um garoto obediente. — Ele disse. De forma bruta, me puxou, deixando-me sentado em si. Segurava minha cintura, ajudando com os movimentos. Me fez quicar em um ritmo rápido, nossos corpos se chocavam e faziam um barulho gostoso. Com uma mão livre, masturbava meu pau na mesma velocidade em que saia e entrava.

– Goza pra mim – Mordi os lábios inferiores, com a visão do outro suado e ofegante, eu tinha efeito sobre ele também. – Goza pro seu dono. — Senti meu membro pulsar, o que fazia eu acelerar o ritmo das quicadas.

– Caralho! – Me desfiz ali, meu gozo sujando a nós dois. Poucos segundos depois ele também se desfez, senti seu jato quente dentro de mim, sua porra me preenchendo.

— O seu gemido me faz perder a cabeça. — Falou. Nos beijamos mais uma vez, com calma, porém ainda assim quente, nossas línguas se enroscavam e beijos eram depositados em meu pescoço — que estaria repleto de marcas — calmamente separamos o ósculo.

E agora nos encontrávamos largados na cama, ele já havia saído de dentro de mim e se deitado ao meu lado, nossas respirações entrecortadas, sua porra escorrendo de minha entrada, essa sensação era maravilhosa. Logo depois fomos tomar um banho onde repetimos mais uma vez isso tudo.

E foi assim que conheci o futuro amor da minha vida, através de uma amiga louca que apostou seu próprio amigo, no caso eu.


End file.
